


Red Ribbons...

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason for not having a summary, I have decided to make it a, go with the flow, type of story. So, please comment and I will try to update faster with each comment.</p></blockquote>





	1. one

"Are you sure that this is the way?" A blond headed teen asked, looking at the road.  
"I am sure that this is the way... Troublesome man-child..." A deep brunette said, gazing at the map.  
"I am not a man-child!" the other yelled back, slowly going into the oncoming lane.  
"Naruto the road!" A shriek came another blonde.  
Swerving back onto the other lane, Naruto chuckled a little, keeping his eyes on the road. A sheepish grin came across his face, changing the radio station to one of his favorites.  
"Are we almost there yet? I am getting bored of Shikamaru and Narutos' bickering of which way we take to get to Fork's." A deep voice growled from the back seats.  
"Shaddup Panda Face!" Naruto growled from the wheel. "We're almost there, right Shikamaru?"  
"Yeah... Another twenty minutes and we'll be there, and how many times did I say about picking fights with, Gaara?" Shikamaru sighed, looking outside the window.  
"What did I say about that name, you Man-child?" Gaara seethed, making sure that Naruto felt the killing intent.  
Naruto shivered, then a sudden rang came from the other blondes phone. "Hello? Oh! Kaka-Chan! You're already there? Well, we'll be there in twenty minutes, or so says Shika-Chan. Yeah? Well, tell Hina-Chan to pick the biggest room since we'll be sharing one. Okay, I'll tell the boys and your man-child. Bye!"  
"Was that Kakashi, Ino?" Naruto asked, sweating invisible bullets from Gaara's glare.  
"Yeah, he's already at the house with the movers and the rest of the gang. He also said that Iru-Chan is getting worried and that you have a bad sense of direction." Ino giggled.  
Naruto growled, mumbling to himself. And twenty minutes seem to fly by as the reached the house, almost an hour later.  
"Naru-Chan!" A brunette came running towards the vehicle, grabbing Naruto from the seat, and almost ripping the belt out. "Ino said you four will be twenty minutes and an hour had passed! Any car trouble? Stuck in traffic?"  
Naruto sighed, pulling one of his best fake smiles. "No, nothing went wrong. We took one wrong turn and had to turn around to come back this way, Iruka."  
"As long as your safe, my little, Naru-Chan." Iruka smiled, looking at his first adoptive son.  
"Any rooms left?" Naruto asked, looking at the big house. "I don't mind a small room, Iru-tan."  
"We saved one of the rooms with the best views over entire Forks, just for you, my little Fish Cake." Iruka smiled, leading the blonde to the room.  
Ino watched as Gaara smiled a little, but knowing Naruto was still upset of leaving California because Kakashi was transferred over to Forks for real estate. He glanced down as Ino came and placed a hand on one of his shoulders.  
"Don't worry, Panda-Chan. I'm sure he'll be much better by the end of the week." Ino spoke with a sad smile. "I'm worried about him too, with the sudden change of scenery and leaving his friends behind, but he has us and we'll have to make the best of it."  
"I know, Ino-Chan. But I can't get this feeling out of my gut... Like something big is going to happen when he feels alone. I am afraid that he might do something stupid."  
"Can't argue with that, little bro." Ino smiled, knowing Gaara was the younger ones of the first four of them.  
Huffing some, Gaara marched inside, going to the stairs that led to the basement. Ino sighed as Sakura came running out, screaming like she seen a ghost.  
"Ino-nee-tan!" The strawberry blonde came running towards her.  
"What's wrong, Sakura-nee-Chan?" Ino smiled some, looking at one of her younger sisters. "Seen a spider?"  
The blonde nodded her head as she led her older sister to the bedroom, where she, Hinata and Sakura all shared a room; two of them on a bunk bed.  
Going up to the room, with a sudden elbow going backwards, her arm connected with something solid. A deep groan came from the person behind her.  
"Ino-Chan!" the voice cried out as she turned to face a scraggly brunette haired teen.  
"You smell like wet dog on a dry day, Kiba, that's what gave you away." Ino huffed, going with Sakura to the bedrooms that she and Hinata picked out.  
"So, that's what gave me away?" Kiba smirked, watching Inos' face go red. "Mom (Iruka) and Dad (Kakashi) I can keep a dog this time around, Ino-Chan."  
A knock came from the door, Kiba running to go see who was at the door. Upon opening it, he seen the sheriff of the small town of Forks.  
"Mom, dad! We have company!" The small brunette yelled from the doorway.  
As soon as he was done talking, a thunderous noise came from upstairs, the entire family came running down the stairs to greet the man at the door. When the family of Eleven was present, the two older men smiled.  
"Uh, hello there." The older man was astound of how many kids that these two men have. "You're new in town, and I just wanted to say welcome to Forks. So, as sheriff, I welcome you to Forks."  
"Thank you, Mr...." Iruka waved his hand, knowing that the man will introduce himself.  
"Charley Swan. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." The older man shyly said as he held out his hand.  
Upon hearing the commotion, Naruto came stumbling down the stairs, cursing under his breath. At the very moment, Charley swore he seen the morning dawn, just by watching the Oldest blonde walking towards them.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Charley stuttered a little from stepping back as he left in his police cruiser.  
"Well, that was weird." The youngest, Kiba spoke aloud.  
Everyone agreed, and Naruto was the only one who's heart was going faster than the speed of light.  
"Is this what they mean of love of first sight?" Naruto asked himself, holding his chest.  
Maybe moving here isn't so bad. Maybe he was meant to come to Forks, but there was also this bad feeling in his gut that something bad is going to happen


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for not having a summary, I have decided to make it a, go with the flow, type of story. So, please comment and I will try to update faster with each comment.

Naruto watched his younger brother play with the mutt that he found laying on the side of the road.  
Flash Back  
"Naruto-aniki!" Kiba shouted as he stopped on his bike. "There's a dog laying down on the side of the road!"  
"Leave it, Kiba." The blond sighed, slowing down before stopping to let the young brunette catch up.  
"But I think it's hurt really bad, Naru-aniki!" Kiba yelled.  
Getting all frustrated, Naruto gotten off his bike, walking about twenty yards, watching Kiba go to the mutt that started to whine a little. However, Naruto noticed that the dog had blood covering its white furred belly; kiba gasped in horror.  
"Aniki! Its hurt!" Kiba yelled as he ran to pick up the dog. "Call mom, please, we need to take it to a vet before... Before it dies!"  
Sighing again, Naruto threw his bag onto the ground, picking the puppy on the ruff of its neck. He then gently put the pup into his bag, resting it on his chest as the pup whined even more.  
"We'll be faster if we rode into town on our bikes. Don't tell Iru-tan that we went into town." Naruto smiled as he waited for his brother to catch up with him.  
End Flash Back  
Naruto was glad that he saved the dogs life, but was also in deep shit when he gotten home late with Kiba that day. A crack rib and an injured foreleg was all; glad that he saved an innocent life. The vet told them that the dog was dehydrated and need some food.  
"A little stray made it into your heart, huh, Naruto?" A deep chuckle came behind the blond.  
Jumping a little, he turned to face one of his younger brothers. "You're one to speak, Sasuke."  
"Hn. Just be glad you got off easy with, Iru-tan." The raven haired teen spoke, as a smirk crossed his face. "Thought about going to your last year of high school? Me, Ino, Gaara, Lee, and Hinata are going to high school this year."  
"Maybe, li'l bro." Naruto hummed as he watched the youngest play.  
"Dinners ready!" A booming voice came from the kitchen.  
Getting up, the pinkette came running down the stairs, jumping onto the older blondes back. "Naru-tan! Guess what?"  
"What is it, little blossom?" Naruto cringed a little from the sudden scream, but putting a smile on.  
"Iru-Tan, and Kaka-tan said that we can go to school tomorrow!" The pinkette screamed in delight.  
"this late in the school year?" Naruto thought to himself.  
"Give me a piggy back ride to the kitchen, Naru-tan?" Sakura asked, clinging tightly to the blonds backside.  
Shrugging, he let her ride on his back; feeling a slight weight on his leg. Glancing down, here he sees Kiba clinging to his leg. Being used to this, he moved to the kitchen at a slow pace, but almost toppling over when going into the kitchen.  
"You're in high spirits today, my Fish Cake." Iruka smiled, grabbing Kiba and Sakura, along with a sleeping Shikamaru under his right arm.  
"A little, Iruka. Don't want a certain person missing out on meals." Naruto poked at the brunette. "And please stop with the nickname, Iruka."  
"You know I'll never stop with that, since you'll be my little Fish Cake." Iruka smile, putting the drowsy Shikamaru onto a chair. "Now, lets start with grace and -"  
A sudden bang came from outside, Kiba's dog started to growl. Getting up from the table, Kakashi and Iruka both went to the backyard, along with all nine of their adoptive kids. What they didn't expect to find was a short native boy, covered in blood. Rushing up to the boy, Kakashi picked up the teen and brought him in, and letting Shikamaru take care of the boys wounds.  
"Where did he come from?" Lee asked, looking over Shikamaru's shoulder.  
"I don't know, Lee, but he seems to be fine." Shikamaru told them, putting a wet dish towel on the boys forehead.  
"Ar-are you sure, Shi-Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah, his cuts look deep. Like someone cut him with a knife." Kiba added.  
"Kiba!" Iruka yelled.  
"But its true, mom!" Kiba retorted.  
"There's still blood on him." Sakura murmured.  
The front door opened, and the three younger ones went running, except for Sasuke. Ino, and Gaara were greeted by the younger ones, wondering what was happening.  
"There's a kid with cuts on his body -"  
"-and he's bleeding but -"  
"-it looks like there healing fast with -"  
"-Shikamaru's doctor skills!"  
They were all speaking at the same time, except almost finishing each others sentences. The tense air of stress and weariness all came from the living room. Sasuke retreaded to his room, shortly followed by Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata.  
"What really Happen, Shika-Chan?" Ino asked, sitting next to a deeply in-thought Shikamaru.  
"Looked like bite marks, and... A stabbing to the right side of his abdomen. Can't say for sure that it missed the liver or kidney, but we should call Charlie Swan if he knows a proper doctor." Shikamaru finished, looking at everyone else.  
"I guess you're right, Shikamaru." Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, call the sheriffs office and see if we can get a doctor here."  
"Already on it." Kakashi said, looming outside of the living room.  
"Do you think that -" Naruto gulped a little. "Think that he'll be fine, even after all the treatment that, Shikamaru did?"  
Just as Shikamaru was opening his mouth, the teen groaned and suddenly jerked up; gasping for air. Looking around with the deep brown eyes, the boy tried to get up and stumbled onto the floor.  
"Whoa there, you need to lay down." Iruka spoke gently, putting the boy back onto the couch.  
"Where... Where am I? I need to find the others!"  
"No need to get all in a tiffy, just relax and tell us what happened. And you are in our house, almost at the edge of, Forks." Iruka added with the kindness in his voice.  
The boy, feeling a little more at ease, he laid back down in the bed, keeping a keen eye on the strangers, who didn't need to tend to his wounds, but was all more grateful that they did try. Not a moment to soon, the doorbell rang as Kakashi opened it, and here comes in a paler looking doctor and a native American woman.  
"Seth! I am so glad that you didn't..." The older woman sobbed, hugging the teen.  
"I'm okay, Leah, just a little banged up is all."  
"I see you tried your best to keep the blood from leaving the body. I am Charslie Cullen, doctor of Forks." The silver blonde man spoke as he held out his hand to Iruka.  
"It wasn't me, my son here did it." Iruka pointed to Shikamaru.  
"Ah, the famous Hatake Shikamaru. Nice to meet you." Charslie turned his hand towards the younger man.  
"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "I'm going to bed, mom."  
Just as Shikamaru was passing the two, he made a quick eye contact and it seemed like she was staring at him with with a slight sparkle in her eyes. Time seemed slow for Leah, and for the first time, she imprinted on one of the newer residences of Forks.  
And with that, the tall lanky man left the living room, heading downstairs, followed by the red head. With the two Native Americans, and Charslie, they shortly left with a curt nod and a smile.  
"Can you tell the man, the one that helped my little brother, thank you?" Leah told the man with the poney tail.  
Iruka seen a blush, and knew something was up, so he smiled. "I will hon, just make sure that you take your brother to the clinic and make sure that he gets stitches."  
Leah smiled a little


End file.
